ONE-SHOTS \\\BORUSARA
by Tornillo kun 7w7
Summary: En este libro encontraran pequeñas historias creadas por mi, ya que suelo tener ideas muy locas y quería plasmarlas xd


Era un día como cualquier otro aquí en Konoha, un pequeño poblado alejado de las grandes ciudades, era hermoso, un lugar donde se respiraba paz.

Aquí fue donde Sarada quiso vivir ya que ella vivió su niñez y parte de su adolescencia en este pueblo.

Ahh Sarada que puedo decir de ella, las palabras no alcanzarían, ella es hermosa y muy inteligente.

Nos conocimos en la universidad, ella estudio administración mientra que yo opte por lo que mas me apasionaba que era la fotografía.

En cuanto la vi algo dentro de mi cambio, muchos dirán que el amor a primera vista no existe, pero el solo ver sus hermosos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche me dejo encantado.

Salimos durante algunas semanas hasta que por fin me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, se lo hubiera dicho antes pero los nervios me ganaban.

Pero me decidí el día que un hombre se le declaro, era de su misma carrera, el solo verlo hacia que mi enojo creciera, si estaba celoso pero que mas podía hacer ella era todo lo que siempre quise.

Para mi fortuna ella lo rechazo, cuando lo vi irse decaído a pesar de que estaba mal me sentía feliz, no podría soportar verla con alguien mas , pero fue tanta mi emoción que olvide un pequeño detalle...

Yo la estaba espiando...

Estaba tan sumido en mi felicidad que no me di cuenta cuando ella se acerco a mi..

-Asi que estas feliz de que lo haya rechazado verdad

En ese momento hubiera querido que la tierra me tragara pues habías descubierto que te espiaba, solo atine a decir cosas sin sentido, nunca olvido las palabras que siempre me decias con "cariño"

-Tontoruto

Apenas un día después fue cuando me atreví a decírtelo, casi se me sale el corazón de los nervios pero valió la pena ya que desde ese día comenzamos nuestra hermosa relacion.

Claro no eramos la típica pareja que se demostraba cariño en todos lados, tu carácter y tu orgullo te lo impedía, pero estando solos me mostrabas esas facetas que nadie podía ver, solo yo.

Así paso el tiempo, como toda pareja tuvimos dificultades, descubrí que eras mas celosa de lo que aparentabas, pero a pesar de todo supimos resolverlo.

Llego el día que nos graduamos, estaba muy orgulloso de ti como se que tu también lo estivas de mi.

Después de la graduación decidimos formalizar nuestra relación y decidimos que viviríamos juntos y empezamos rentando un pequeño departamento.

Al año de aquello nos casamos, como olvidar ese vestido que se te veía hermoso, ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

Cada uno consiguió su propio trabajo, ella manejando la gran empresa de los Uchiha, eso ocupaba mucho de su tiempo y aveces eso me deprimía ya que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella pero a pesar de eso la entendía y la apoyaba, lo único que me alegraba era ver como cuando llegabas ocupabas todo tu tiempo en mi.

Nos turnábamos para comprar la despensa y hacer la limpieza, sabíamos comunicarnos muy bien, de ves en cuando solíamos pelearnos pero solo eran por pequeñas cosas, nada que no pudiéramos arreglar con algunas caricias.

Un día esas "caricias" tuvieron como resultado nuestro hermoso hijo, recuerdo que cuando Sarada me dijo que estaba embarazada me desmaye, no lo podia creer pronto seria padre

Los meses de embarazo fueron una tortura para ambos, aun que yo era quien tenia que recibir ya que sus constantes cambios de humor eran una tortura, o también sus antojos repentinos, ahí iba yo a las 3 de la mañana a conseguirle chocolate, pero a pesar de todo yo lo hacia por que la amaba, el verla feliz mientras comia hacia que mi corazón latiera como la primera vez.

El día del parto estaba hecho un mar de nervios, nuestras familias estaban presentes, mi padre trataba de tranquilizar me pero no podía.

Y si algo salia mal? como seria el? sacara los ojos de su madre? tendrá las mismas marcas en las mejillas como yo?, esa y mas dudas tenia.

Comenzó el parto y yo estaba a lado de Sarada, no quería dejarla ni un segundo, el parto se complico un poco y eso me ponía mas nervioso, pero después de un rato, aquel llanto tranquilizó mi alma.

Cuando nos dieron a nuestro hijo no pude evitar llorar, me sentía tan feliz, tenia el pelo azabache de su madre, también tenia aquellas marcas en las mejillas como las mías, poco después abrió un poco sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos azules iguales a los mios.

A los pocos días salimos del hospital con nuestro hijo, cuando llegamos al departamento nos dimos cuenta de algo, necesitamos mas espacio fue lo primero que pensamos, pensamos a donde podríamos irnos a vivir y fue cuando propuciste aquel pueblo.

Encontramos una casa con todo el espacio que necesitábamos, al poco tiempo nos mudamos y arreglamos todo, nuestro hijo tenia su propia habitación alado de la nuestra.

Tuve que aprender a como cuidar al bebe ya que por el trabajo de Sarada pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, cuando ninguno podía por el trabajo se lo dejábamos a sus abuelos.

Todo era maravilloso

El sonido del despertador me alarmó, hoy descansaría así que pasaría el día con mi hijo, con un año y medio era todo un risueño, a todos les encantaba cuando el sonreía, Sarada decía que había sacado mi sonrisa.

Fui a su habitación a ver que todo estuviera bien, abrí la puerta y el estaba durmiendo, se veía tan hermoso.

Decidí que saldría a dar un paseo con el pero antes desayunaria, Sarada tuvo que viajar a suna para arreglar un problema asi que hoy seriamos solo el y yo.

Me prepare un cafe y lo acompañe con pan tostado, al terminar de comer lave los platos y me disponia a arreglar todo para salir, hasta que el sonido de mi celular me alarmó, al ver el identifique quien era me alarme, se me había olvidado que tenia que entregar unas fotos a un cliente, el me llamaría para arreglar donde nos veríamos.

El me comento que fuera a su casa ya que quería hablar conmigo, no tuve mas remedio que aceptar, subí al cuarto de mi hijo y el seguía dormido, aproveche eso y me di una ducha rápida cuando salí me arregle y también acomode todo lo necesario para el bebe.

Como Sarada se había llevado el carro tendría que ir en trasporte, el camino fue tranquilo camine hasta llegar a la casa de mi cliente, toque y aguarde a que abriera.

Al poco el abrió y me invito a pasar, su casa era linda todo estaba acomodado y perfectamente limpio. Estuvimos hablando de que el tenia un proyecto del cual yo quería que fuera el fotógrafo.

Me dijo que me quedara a comer su esposa no tardaría en llegar, acepte gustoso. Hablamos de mi hijo y al parecer el también querían se papa , ya lo estaba planeando con su esposa.

El sonido del teléfono nos saco de nuestra conversación, el se dispuso a contestar y al poco me dijo que tendría que salir rápido. Al parecer el carro de su mujer se había dañado y el tendría que ir por ella.

Salio de la casa y como media hora después volvió y nos presento, le hablo sobre las fotos que había tomado y ella quedo fascinada con mi trabajo

Mi hijo estaba dormido en un cuarto en la parte de arriba de su casa, la cena trascurrió normal hablamos de infinidad de cosas, en verdad eran increíbles se notaba que eran una pareja muy unida, verlos a ellos le recordó sus tiempos de universidad donde se la pasaba todo el día con Sarada.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación, al atender vimos a una señora alarmada diciendo que su esposo estaba actuando extraño y que lo tuvo que encerrar, nos explico que cuando llego noto que tenia una mordida en su brazo y que tiempo después se empezó a poner agresivo y arrojaba cosas.

Takeshi, que era el nombre de mi cliente me dijo que era una vecina, el junto a su esposa Hana salieron de inmediato a ver que sucedía.

Iba a ir con ellos pero me dijeron que mejor me quedara con el niño, ellos se retiraron dejándome con la duda de que demonios pasaba.

Subí para ver como estaba mi hijo y al abrir la puerta vi que sostenía dos juguetes que le había dejado, al verme sonrió y fue hacia donde yo estaba.

El ya sabia gatear por lo que no le costo trabajo llegar hasta donde yo estaba.

Estaba jugando con mi hijo cuando de repente un grito atrajo mi atención, dejé a mi hijo de nuevo donde estaba y cerré la puerta de esa habitación, me encamine al origen del grito para ver que pasaba.

Al llegar al lugar me topé con la horrible imagen de Hana siendo devorada por su esposo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo él estaba desgarrando su piel y sacando sus órganos para llevarlos a su boca.

Me quedé estático unos segundos, era difícil asimilar lo que estaba viendo hace tan sólo unos minutos estaba normal les y ahora Takeshi estaba comiéndose Hana.

El miedo se apoderó de mí y empecé a retroceder tenía que huir de ahí e ir por mi hijo.

Mientras retrocedía tropecé con el escalón de la entrada y caí, en ese momento Takeshi voltea a verme, tenía los ojos en blanco y mucha sangre en la boca, había perdido color estaba muy pálido , dando un grito se abalanzó contra mí, me levanté y cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar él empezó a golpearla y mientras lo hacía yo temblaba de miedo, no sabía qué hacer así que use un estante que tenían ellos para ponerlo en la puerta y así bloquearla.

Como pude y aún con miedo subí a la habitación dónde se encontraba mi hijo acomode todo lo necesario para irme, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible e ir con Sarada.

Cuando estaba por salir el sonido de la madera crujir de la puerta me alarmó se estaba rompiendo Así que tenía que salir lo antes posible salí por la puerta de enfrente y para mi sorpresa la imagen que vi era un peor.

Mucha gente que tenía la misma apariencia que Takeshi estaba persiguiendo a las personas, tenía que huir de ahí lo más rápido posible, empecé a correr pero esas cosas me vieron y empezaron a perseguir. A este ritmo y con el bebé no la iba a a llegar me detuve cerca de una casa, ya no podía más y cuando esas cosas estaban por alcanzarme ...

El sonido de un carro acercándose hizo que me alarmara de un momento otro vi como ese carro atropelló a esas criaturas, no lo podía creer la había Librado

-Sube!!

Al oirá su voz supe de quién se trataba Sora ella era una compañera de trabajo, ella siempre fue gentil conmigo y ahora estaba salvando mi pellejo.

-Que esta pasado?? Por que las personas intentaron comerme??- dije espantado

\- todavía no estoy seguro creo que es una especie de virus que alteran a las personas y las vuelve salvajes, no han dado información de esto - me respondió concentrada en el camino

\- Tengo que llevar Saruto con su madre, crees que podremos ir a sunagakure de verdad necesito verla

\- Claro yo también iré para allá se supone que hay un centro de refugiados allá eso es lo que escuché en la radio.

Conforme avanzábamos escuchamos la radio. aquella extraña enfermedad se está propagando a una velocidad increíble, muchas grandes ciudades estaban por colapsar, el miedo que yo tenía era indescriptible lo único que me importaba por ahora era cuidar a saruto y llegar pronto con Sarada

Mientras estábamos rumbos 1 voltea a ver uno de sus brazos y vi que ella también tenía una mordida

-Que te paso??- pregunte con miedo a su respuesta

\- Una de esas cosas alcanzó a morderme. Pero no te preocupes estoy bien

Yo la observaba con miedo pues había una gran probabilidad de que la enfermedad Se pasará tan sólo con una mordida

-Segura que estas bien yo creo que deberíamos ver...

No pude decir mas pues una de esas cosas se puso en nuestro camino y ella en un intento desesperado lo esquivo pero perdimos el control del carro.

De un momento a otro todo fue oscuridad...


End file.
